This invention relates to grain silos and more particularly to bag silos adapted to dry grain stored in the bag silo.
It will be understood that the term “bag silo” refers to a conventional and known bag silo that comprises an elongate flexible sheath of an impermeable material which is fillable with grain. It will further be appreciated that references to “grain” include any crop which may benefit from drying out, and the moisture content of which may be reduced by exposure to air flow.
Conventionally, air is heated at a heating facility and conveyed via conduits to the silo, to thereby dry the grain within the silo. The heating facility is normally spaced or remote from the silo and the air is moved to the silo under the influence of positive pressure at the heating facility. These known systems are expensive and are associated with unnecessary heat losses along the conduits extending between the heating facility and the silo. Proper control over the rate of drying throughout the whole body of grain is also not possible.
Conventional bag silos further have to be provided with excessively big suction or blower sources to ensure that sufficient air flow rates and pressures are provided to the silo, to thereby facilitate proper drying out of the grain. This negatively impacts on the overall efficiency of these conventional bag silos.